Bladed Moon
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: Beyblade/SM x-over. During the Beyblade tournament at HongKong, Kenny made a new friend. Now three years later, Kenny and his teammates went to visit Kenny's special friend in Tokyo, Japan...What will happen? Serena-centered
1. Default Chapter

Note: The fic started three years (I made them 13 at the start of the series) after the series. Please keep in mind that it's been a VERY long time since I watched Beyblade so forgive me if I made a few mistakes.

Bladed Moon

Prologue: Meeting Kenny's friend from Japan

*~*~*~*~*

Sixteen-year-old Kenny couldn't hold his excitement as he stared at his laptop.

"Are you sure Dizzi?" the smart brown-haired boy asked his bitbeast/laptop.

"Of course Chief, I'm always 100 percent sure." stated Dizzi in its computerized voice.

"Alright!" exclaimed Kenny happily.

Picking up the phone, Kenny proceeded to call his friends.

~ At the Airport ~

"Jeez Chief, slow down a little. I swear your worse than Tyson," said Max as Kenny literally shoved them inside the plane.

"Yeah..hey wait a minute. Are you insulting me?" exclaimed the blue-haired teenager, glaring at his blonde friend.

"Gee…where should I start?"

"…." said Kai, ignoring the two bickering at each other and took his seat.

'Oh boy. This is going to be a long ride,' thought Ray glumly.

"All right. That's enough," said the jet-black haired teen calmly and dragged the two to their seats.

He then took his seat near the silver-haired teen.

"This is going to such fun guys. I just know it!" said Kenny excitedly as he took his seat between Ray and Kai.

His responses where a couple of grumbles and murmurs.

After a few hours after the plane had took off, Tyson glanced back to find Kenny busy typing at a fast pace.

"Hey Chief?"

"What?" asked Kenny, his eyes fixed on his laptop.

"You haven't told us much about this "what's-his-name" so..."

"So spill Chief. Tell us all about him," said Max, who had woken up from his nap.

"_Her _name's Serena but I usually call her Ren. She's sixteen and one of my closest friends. We met when we were competing at the Hong Kong Beyblade Tournament and we just clicked. We swapped email addresses and since her dad's a Beyblade mechanic, I asked her if I could possibly upgrade my Beyblade to a faster model. I just got her reply this morning and she said that she'll mail the spare parts to me."

"Then why did you dragged us halfway around the world?"

"I'm getting to that part Tyson. Truthfully, I want you guys to meet her and also since it'll take forever for the parts to reach my house I decided to visit her and get the parts myself,"

"So you just want to visit her because of the parts, Chief?" said Ray.

Max grinned knowingly. "I dunno Ray..I don't believe that you guys are just 'friends'..if you know what I mean."

Tyson slyly grinned. "Yeah..maybe he isn't going just for the parts but.."

"No, No! Absolutely not!" exclaimed Kenny, blushing furiously.

"You're such a bad liar Chief," stated Dizzi.

"Dizzi!"

Turning to Ray, Kenny added, "Surely you don't believe them Ray."

Ray glanced at Max and Tyson before his golden eyes shifted to Kenny, he said nothing but his lips twisted into a teasing smile.

Kenny understood the hidden message well.

"Not you too Ray!" he whined, frowning slightly.

"We're here," muttered Kai who was looking out of the plane's window.

'Thank Heavens..' thought Kenny as he and the rest of the guys begun to retrieve their dufflebags from the hanger, fighting at the same time to keep down the blush that began to creep at his face.

~ Tokyo, Japan's Airport ~

"There's too many people! I can't see!" said Max frustratingly as the five wormed their way into the large crowd coming in and out of the landing area.

The other guys nodded their heads.

In their frustration, they didn't notice several girls drooling and swooning at them.

"Oh Kami-sama! Did you see that silver-haired hottie?" exclaimed one of them.

"What about the black-haired one? Isn't he dreamy?" swooned another.

"The one with the brown hair is such a cutie!" exclaimed yet another.

"Do you think the blue-haired one will go out with me?"

"Look at the blonde one! Doesn't he look cool?"

Puberty had certainly been a good friend to the boys. They had grown much taller and more muscular, loosing the remains of their baby fat. Their clothes are still the same except that they're several inches bigger to fit them. The only difference was that Kenny now wore pants instead of his trademark shorts and black shoes instead of his sneakers and that Max replaced his orange jumper with khaki (otherwise known as botic in the Phil's) pants. 

Kai got rid of the red and blue paint powdered on his face while Kenny had finally opened his eyes, (revealing them to be a deep blue) ditched the glasses and wore contacts instead, he had also grown paler, loosing his tan. Max freckles disappeared and Tyson's face became leaner due to the lost of his baby fat.

"How are we suppose to find this Ren?" asked Ray as they continued to moved through the crowd.

"Look for a blonde-silver haired girl holding a sign that has our names on it." replied Kenny.

"There she is!" he exclaimed, pointing to his left.

The guys turned to see where Kenny was pointing and their breath got caught in their throats.

Waving at them in greeting was a vision of sheer loveliness. Blonde-silver hair twisted into buns at each side of her head while the rest cascade down to her ankles in streamers, framing the heart-shaped face. Clear blue eyes of sapphire gazed at them, luscious pink lips curled up in a smile.

Clad in a white-and-blue stripped blouse that outlined her slender figure and blue flare pants, white sandals each strapped on her heels, Serena called out.

"Hey guys! Over here!" 

The guys were rooted to their spots, their jaws hanging open in awe.

Kenny was the first to snap out of it and rushed over to the girl gleefully and hugged her, dropping his dufflebag in the process.

"Ren! It's great to see you again! It's been such a long time,"

Serena punched him playfully on the arm. "You didn't mentioned to me that you bought friends. Care to introduce me to them?"

Kenny looked back to find his friends approaching them, dufflebags in hand (including Kenny's).

"Sorry guys, guess I forgot. Heh Heh," said Kenny sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Serena this Ray, Tyson, Max and.."

"Kai, yes I know." said Serena, a smile on her lips.

Kai handed to Kenny his dufflebag before he turned to stare at Serena.

"…"

"Well?"

"?" Kai threw her a questioning look.

"Aren't you going to hug me?" continued Serena, tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting."

Much top the other guy's shock, Kai smiled and gave Serena a hug.

"It's good to see you again Serenity," he muttered as the hug ended.

"Likewise Silver, likewise."

"You too know each other?" asked Max incredulously.

"Oh course." replied Serena.

"He is my cousin after all."

~Dun Dun Dun Dun! Well that really dowses the idea of a Kai/Serena pairing! ^-^ Anyway, pairings are

****

Serena/Kenny

Serena/Tyson

Serena/Max

Serena/Ray (I'm really excited about this one..)

Serena/?

Vote!

Note: Does anyone have any information about the series Crush Gear Turbo? Cause I was really hoping to make an SM/Crush Gear Turbo fic…. = Email me at blueblack_dragon_angel@yahoo.com


	2. chapter 1

**Bladed Moon**

oooooooooo0000000000000000ooooooooooooooo

Kenny and Tyson's mouths gaped in surprise as Max and Ray raised their eyebrows in bewilderment.

"Your cousin?!" they all exclaimed.

Kai rolled his eyes at his teammates' antics while Serena giggled.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew Kai, Ren?" half-wailed Kenny.

Serena smiled. "How was I supposed to find out that you know him yourself Chief?"

"Besides, you've never mentioned them whenever we talk in the past." She continued, eyeing the brown-haired boy teasingly.

Kenny blushed, much to the amusement of the others.

Not wanting to spend all day at the airport, Ray said. "Guys, we should get going."

The rest nodded in agreement. Max glanced at Kenny. "So where are we staying at Chief?" the blonde asked.

Kenny turned a beet red. He completely forgot about making a reservation at a hotel. He was too excited to come and visit Ren that all he could think about was getting here.

"Erm…" started Kenny. How could he explain this to the rest of the team?

Taking note of Kenny's red face and fumbling fingers, Tyson realized what was wrong.

"Chief," he paused, his eyes narrowed. "You didn't forget to make hotel reservations, did you?"

Kenny scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He sweatdropped as his friends glared at him.

"Eh…I did." The brown-haired genius clasped his hands. "Gomen!" he hurriedly added.

Before both Max and Tyson could pound him, Serena's sweet laugh made them, even Kenny who had his arms under his head, looked at her.

"Don't worry guys." She said, clearly amused. "You can stay at my place."

She glanced behind her and waved at someone to come over. A tough-looking man looking every much like someone from MIB; black suit, black sunglasses and all; stood upright from the car he was leaning on. The man's broad shoulders rippled against his suit in rhythm as he moved towards them.

Kenny, Max, and Tyson couldn't help but gulped as the man stop to stand behind Serena. The man's sandy blonde hair glistened in the sun, highlighting his locks against the darkness of his glasses. The grim line of his mouth made him look more intimidating than he already is.

"This is Alex," introduced Serena, gesturing a hand to the man who looked no older than twenty at the most. "Alex, this is Kenny, the guy I've been telling you about."

Kenny blushed. "Erm…nice to meet you," he managed to say without mumbling quickly the words.

"These are Max, Tyson, Ray and my dear long-lost cousin, Kai." continued Serena. "They're Kenny's friends."

Max and Tyson mumbled their hellos. Ray simply nodded his head and gave a fanged smile. Kai grunted in greeting.

"Hnn." The silver-haired boy grunted.

The man named Alex gave a slow grin. "Still the same as you were years ago ne?" he asked jokingly.

Serena glanced at Alex. "Do be so mean, Alex. Besides, they'll be staying at home."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You do know that your father won't like this arrangement."

Serena tossed her long blonde-silver hair. "He can yell at me for all I care." She huffed. "Besides, he'll be glad to see Kai again."

"Come'on Cuz." She urged, wrapping an arm around Kai's. "I want to know all about your misadventures since we parted."

Kai rolled his eyes but let the dual-haired (AN: I always wanted to say that. Hohoho!) girl dragged him nonetheless after Alex with the rest of the guys trailing behind them.

ooooooooo0000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo

Max's, Tyson's, and Kenny's eyes widen as they stared at the car. Ray coughed as an excuse to turn away and Kai had a surprised look on his face. Both Alex and Serena grinned knowingly at each other.

"Do you like it?" asked Serena in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Erm…" the guys mumbled.

In front of them was the shabbiest car they had ever seen. With all the different coatings (obviously to 'hide' scratches and dents) all over the car, they couldn't tell what its original color was. The tires had patches in them and one of both the headlights and taillights were broken. The back bumper was missing and the front looked like it smashed against a much larger object; maybe a concrete wall or something.

To summarize it all up, it was the poorest excuse of a car. It belongs most likely in a junk yard than in the street.

Problem is: How to tell Serena? They didn't want to seem rude since they would be staying at her place for the time being.

Tyson, the blunt and loud-mouth he is, blurted out the comment they voiced in their minds.

"Is that even a car? It's nothing more than a piece of crap metal."

Max and Kenny, the closest to the blue-haired teen, whacked him on each side of his head.

"Tyson!" They both hissed, though you can see that they feel the same way.

Kenny opened his mouth, ready to start apologizing on Tyson's insensitivity when Serena and Alex laughed.

He snapped his mouth shut and stared at the two weirdly, along with the rest of the guys.

"Finally," said Alex as soon as the laughter subsided. "A truly honest person who says what he feels."

The guys shared confused looks at each other.

Serena explained. "As you may have experienced from Kai, our family doesn't trust strangers easily. I, myself, don't have that much friends…"

At this, Alex snorted. "Yeah right." The sandy-blonde said with undaunted sarcasm.

Serena tossed a glare at Alex. "Shut up Alex," she mock-growled.

"So this car is a kind-of a truth test." continued Serena.

"Truth test?" asked Kenny, eyebrow raised.

Serena nodded. "Yes, a truth test."

"You see," she continued. "We actually brought two cars if ever someone visits us for the first time."

The blonde-silver-haired girl pointed to the beat-up car. "This is the car we let our guests see first. If they say good things about this rusty-piece of metal, then those persons can't be trusted so easily. But, if they say what they really think of the car, then our family can trust them."

Serena glanced at Kenny. "I'm really sorry about this Kenny, I know that you're a good person but I just wanted to see if you're the real deal. If I'd known that Kai's a friend of yours…" her voice trailed off. "I wouldn't have tested you."

She took hold of the brunette boy's hand and gazed at him in the eyes. Sapphire eyes leveled with deep blue.

"Can we still be friends?" Serena asked softly, sapphire eyes glistening.

Kenny blushed but didn't turn away. Instead, he gave a soft smile and said truthfully. "Of course Ren."

Serena squealed and hugged the brown-haired genius. Kenny blushed but hugged the dual-haired girl back. Neither noticed the disapproved frowns on both Kai's and Alex's faces. Max and Tyson gave each other knowing grins as Ray watched the scene with one of his fanged smiles.

"We'll show you to our real car then." Serena said as she released herself from the embrace. Her face brightened with excitement.

Taking Kenny by one arm and Kai on the other, Serena was ready to drag them when Max spoke.

"But what about this?" the blonde boy asked. He pointed to the broken-down car.

Serena shrugged it off. "Edward will come to pick it up…there he is right now."

The silver-blonde-haired girl waved over a beggar leaning on a wall a few meters from them. The man got up on his feet and dusted the dirt off his rags (which were dirty anyway) before he started to head towards them. Despite the man's unkempt brown hair and rags, he was surprisingly clean and shaven.

Serena reached into her pocket and threw the car's key as the man came nearer. The man caught it with ease and Serena winked at him. The man's –or rather Edward's—dark eyes gleamed as he smiled and saluted the blonde-silver-haired girl.

Serena smiled and turned her back as Edward unlocked and opened the car door. The girl took Kenny and Kai each by the arm again and proceeded to drag them. Alex, after tossing Edward a grin, followed them.

ooooooooo000000000000000000oooooooooooooooo

"Whoah!" yelled Tyson and Max as both gazed at their ride.

"A Rolls-Royce!" exclaimed the blue-haired teen with glee.

"That's so expensive…" commented Max, blue eyes shining excitedly. "Awesome!"

Both Kenny and Ray sported sweatdrops at the back of their heads while Kai simply shook his head in dismay as they looked on at the sight of their teammates awing (and drooling) at the black luxurious limousine.

Alex opened the passenger door and Tyson literally almost dive nose-in inside followed closely by Max. Serena merely shook her head and got inside followed by Ray, Kenny, Kai and lastly by Alex himself who closed the door behind him.

"Onward to home, Dan." said Serena politely to the chauffeur; a pale-skinned young man with long jet-black hair donned in clothes similar to Alex's.

Dan glanced at them from the view mirror and gave a small salute, a smirk on his face.

"Yes, Miss Serena." He said in a deep voice.

"So…" started Kenny as the limo roared to life and pulled away from the parking area.

"How did you meet Chief here, Serena?" asked Tyson, who threw an arm around the brown-haired teen's shoulders.

Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Guys…" He whined. "I already told you that."

"You did?" asked Tyson thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin, questioning marks hovering all over his head.

"I guess I forgot." He said sheepishly.

Laughter rang inside the car.

Tyson fumed. "That wasn't funny!"

ooooooooooooo000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo

"Ah home sweet home." Serena muttered as the golden gates opened and the car pulled into the driveway.

The guys stepped out, looking in awe at the scenery. Kai, being used to the place, merely smirked along with Alex at the expressions on the other guys faces.

"It's so cool!" Squealed Tyson and Max in joy.

The mansion was huge and gigantic. It looked like the typical paradise house that one can only dream of.

The finely-coated Maplewood double doors swung wide open as a group of servants paraded out to greet them.

"Welcome home, Miss Serena." They chorused as the women curtsied and the men bowed.

"Good day to you sirs." They greeted to the guys.

The Bladebreakers team could only blink. They were not used to being called 'Sirs'.

The Butler, whom Serena called as James, stepped out to greet them personally.

"Miss Serena. You also have a few visitors. They're expecting you in the living room." James mentioned.

"There's no need James. We'll see Ren ourselves." Laughed a voice at the doors.

Serena looked up and her face brightened as she smile wider.

"Oliver! Eugene! Johnny!"

What?!

Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray and Kai glanced at the double doors. Their gaze met with three of the Majestics team.

The blonde boy, Eugene, winked at them.

"Hey Bladebreakers. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

**_To be continued_**


End file.
